


Leslie and Ben's Debate

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing that Leslie and Ben cannot decide on, it's which Back to the Future movie is the best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leslie and Ben's Debate

“For the last time, Leslie, I am not going to get into a debate with you about this again.”

Leslie pouted. “But-“

“No.” Ben pointed the chopping knife at her as a faux warning before returning it to the pumpkins. Leslie remained silent for the next few minutes, quietly formulating her arguments. Ben couldn’t help but smile at her furrowed brow and the way she nibbled her lip when she concentrated. 

Ben eventually gave in; Leslie wasn’t going to let it go. Not this time, not ever.

“The third Back to the Future movie was by far the best, surpassing its predecessors. Anyone would be crazy to think otherwise.” 

His voice held a slight tinge of dry sarcasm, but it was enough to get Leslie started. Her eyes lit up at his invitation and she launched straight into her exhausting list of reasons why the first of the trilogy was superior. 

Ben nodded along, idly stirring the soup with a loving smirk on his face. He’d heard every point she was making before. But then she started firing new ones at him; Michael J. Fox’s performance of Johnny B. Goode, the exploration of friendship between Marty and Doc, the iconic ‘life-preserver’ outfit…

Ben was taken off-guard. He forgot about the simmering dinner. 

“You just can’t beat it. It’s the original one.” 

Ben began to shoot back but Leslie was managing to counter all of his usual arguments about the Wild West and Clara Clayton with ease. He could feel himself losing and an irrational anger boiled inside him.

Leslie’s tone of soft arrogance wasn’t helping.

“It’s a classic, babe.” Leslie could tell Ben was struggling with a refutation, and cackled triumphantly. “Admit it, I win.” She beamed, pleased with herself. 

“Oh yeah? Well…” He stumbled on desperately, “your points are all irrelevant! The third one had a flying train in it. A flying train, Leslie!”


End file.
